destinos cambiados Z
by redd secret
Summary: 3ra. parte de la historia y final, esto relatará la vida de luffy y los demás mugiwara con sus aventuras, continuación de destinos cambiados X, todo parte por la venganza, ¿porqué la venganza? será explicado en destinos cambiados X, alerta de spoiler, AU


Parte 3/3 archivo ZL-256, en relación directa con destinos cambiados X, esta historia transcurre en el presente y contendrá varios spoilers, van a ser 3 partes, la primera saldrá en cuanto termine el X, esta historia contendrá parejas, aventuras, corazones rotos y más… va a ser una reconstrucción de ONE PIECE, pero con una diferente historia y será lo más cercana posible a un capitulo del anime así que vuelvo a decir que tendrá bastantes spoilers, las parejas serán graduales, no pienso ponerlas ahora sino cuando la historia haya avanzado bastante, voy a poner más énfasis en esta historia que en las demás, así que con las otras historias me demoraré más en actualizarlas, la historia de estos 3 personajes saldrá en versión X, en un tiempo más publicaré el significado de los nombres y por qué los dividí en 3 partes, espero que les guste les aseguro que voy a ir mejorando las historias y las terminaré todas. . . no importa cuanto demore, se que será a lo mínimo 2 años pero lo terminaré y si veo varios reviews buenos le haré una secuela.

Prólogo Z

Han pasado 10 años desde que luffy conoció a Shanks, el cuál se fue y nadie sabe en donde se encuentra o siquiera si está viviendo, pasaron muchas cosas en ese lapso de tiempo en donde luffy tuvo que hacerse más fuerte para que ya no tenga que pasar nada como el incidente "XL-19" en el cuál todos salieron heridos y no tan solo físicamente, también pasaron cosas que todos desean olvidar, los efectos que tuvo esto sobre la familia de luffy ha sido radical, de no ser por que el abuelo de luffy era un ex marine supo que hacer para que luffy y sus hermanos pudieran seguir en la preparatoria, luffy ha conocido a muchas personas en este tiempo y dos de ellos pasaron a ser parte de su familia.

**Monkey D luffy** protagonista de la historia y tiene 17 años, él es despreocupado, siempre toma las cosas positivamente y nunca se le ve triste, tiene el sombrero de paja esta vez, en la preparatoria le va muy bien a causa de su hermana, antiguamente pasaba de curso por suerte pero con la ayuda de su hermana ha ido mejorando y poniendo más atención a las clases, siempre anda con una sonrisa en la cara y aparenta ser estúpido. Él intenta ser más fuerte para poder proteger a su hermana, su hermano no necesita que le ayuden a defenderse, aunque su hermana no es débil necesita que alguien la pueda defender, ella ha cambiado mucho tras el incidente XL-19 en donde hasta ella temió a luffy, nunca le habían visto así, por eso estuvieron aterrados cuando él efectuó ese incidente tan solo para proteger a su hermana. luffy solía tener varios amigos pero ya no es así, todos le temen y nadie se atreve a tratar con él, a luffy le duele bastante que las personas le teman y se alejen de él, pero no le importa mientras nadie pueda hacerle daño a su hermana, él se llevaba muy bien con ella y jugaba con su hermano de vez en cuando, aún con toda su fuerza nunca le pudo vencer, su hermana siempre se hace cargo de él y le ayuda en la preparatoria así que están casi todo el día juntos. Su más oscuro secreto es que es mucho más inteligente de lo que aparenta ser, pero se siente tan mal por haber hecho de que nami le temiera incluso en los momentos donde le intentaba proteger que decidió actuar como alguien despreocupado y más estúpido de lo que realmente es, ha entrenado mucho para poder ser más fuerte y para intentar sacar su culpa de todo lo que a ocurrido a él y su familia.

**Monkey D nami **protagonista femenina, tiene 18 años (preferí que se quedara como una hermana), es bella, inteligente, tiene una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo aunque nadie sabe de que es, solía ser ladrona hasta que conoció a luffy quien hizo que su vida cambiara por completo, él le dio un hogar y una familia en donde estar y también la protege por eso ella está muy agradecida de poder haberlo conocido, solía ser la chica más popular de su curso y quizás de la preparatoria, hasta que apareció el incidente XL-19 en donde sufrió mucho y por su culpa luffy quedó como si fuera un monstruo a pesar de que ella también le temió por su comportamiento, aunque no extraña esos días siendo popular por que tan solo le recordaría ese incidente, fue la primera vez que vio a luffy pelear en serio y por eso su hermano tuvo que detenerlo, fue una dura pelea pero al final logró tranquilizar a luffy quién tenía una capacidad de sobrevivencia increíble. Ella siempre está con luffy para ver que no haga estupideces y para que se concentre más en sus estudios, le molesta ver a luffy siempre riéndose por todo, como si no hubiera pasado nada hace 3 años, aunque dentro de sí, su más oscuro secreto es que ama a luffy, pero no como una hermana, lo cual ha tratado de ocultarlo a cualquier costo, ya que sabe de que luffy tan solo la ve como a una amiga y una hermana y teme que él la rechace cuando se atreva de decirle lo que siente, por eso prefiere ocultarlo.

**Portgas D ace **el hermano mayor, tiene 20 años, es el más fuerte de la familia, salió de la preparatoria hace 2 años y tiene un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo **(si se fijan hay una conspiración zurda en one piece y no tan solo con estos personajes**) que dice as, tiene unas pecas que le hacen ver más infantil, solía ser rebelde y hacer cosas malas pero luffy le hizo cambiar y ahora se preocupa por luffy para que esté bien y tiene un mejor comportamiento lo cual hace pensar de que si realmente es su hermano (en la serie fue asi), es narcoleptico y suele quedarse dormido en todas partes, incluso cuando come, lo que realmente ha ocasionado problemas e incluso una vez casi se ahoga en su propia comida de no ser por que luffy le estaba comiendo su comida de su propio plato, suele pelear con luffy cuando tienen tiempo libre, por supuesto que luffy siempre pierde, a pesar de usar la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando siempre pierde contra ace, la única vez que luffy pudo haberle vencido fue en el caso XL-19 en donde luffy ganó un extraño color rojo y le salía humo, una de las ocasiones más cercanas a la muerte que él ha tenido y ace le pudo ganar únicamente por que después cayó inconsciente durante 11 días, nami se quedó todo el tiempo al lado de luffy esperando a que él despertara, fue ahí cuando ace descubrió lo que nami realmente sentía por luffy, aunque sabe que luffy nunca descubrirá que nami le ama pero tampoco le quiere decir nada ya que no es su lugar el de contarle la verdad, aunque a veces duda si luffy tan solo la ve como una hermana, cualquiera que los vea pensaría que son amantes de no ser por que son hermanos, a veces piensa en que debería contarle a nami como lograr que luffy la tome en cuenta, algún día lo hará pero sabe que debe apurarse antes de que luffy pueda enamorarse de alguien más o nami cambiar su opinión.

**Monkey D garp **el abuelo de luffy un ex marine loco, tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, a pesar de su edad es increíblemente fuerte, según él el era un héroe de la marina en su época sin embargo no se encuentra nada acerca de eso, por lo que creen que está loco aparte de inventar locas historias acerca de frutas del diablo, gran línea, piratas, mugiwara no luffy el rey de los piratas junto a su reina y el legado de luffy, por eso se le considera un loco pero nadie que le ha dicho de esa forma a salido ileso, odia cuando no lo escuchan o no le hablan con respeto, todo el que lo hace sale bien golpeado, lo cual luffy siempre estaba primero en la lista, nunca le hacía nada a nami, por que ella le temía y le trataba con respeto, pero ace y luffy si se llevaban los golpes ya que siempre hacían eso, eran bastante tercos, siempre le desafiaban y en el caso XL-19 él logró que luffy y ace pudieran seguir en la preparatoria y no les hicieran nada. Curiosamente en uno de sus cuentos el rey de los piratas se llamaba luffy sombrero de paja y su reina nami la gata ladrona, lo cual es muy por no decir demasiado cercano a la realidad, la única vez que lo contó nami se enfureció así que ya no cuenta esa parte de la historia pero sigue diciendo en que en realidad hubo una reina de los piratas, lo cual molesta bastante a nami, siempre se pone roja cuando habla de eso, él se ríe bastante cuando luffy y nami se pelean ya que se parecen mucho a las historias que el cuenta, pero nunca a mencionado a ace cuando cuenta esas historias, aunque él no le da importancia, pero todos están condenados a escuchar las historias de garp o sino llegan los poderosos puños de amor de garp, gracias a él luffy aprendió mejor a sobrevivir y comer lo que sea, cuando era más joven en las vacaciones le llevó a una jungla, lo ató a unos globos, lo tiró a un risco y más, pero gracias a eso luffy tiene una sobrevivencia y resistencia increíble.

A ace lo han echado prácticamente de todos los trabajos por sus problemas con la narcolepsia, así que trabaja temporalmente en una cosa y después lo echan, ya a trabajado en 11 trabajos diferentes y siempre con los mismos resultados, luffy había mejorado bastante en la preparatoria pero seguía siendo odiado y temido por los demás, nami siempre está pendiente de luffy con lo cual ace está a gusto, es como quitarse un peso de encima, nadie puede tocar el sombrero de paja, es uno de los tesoros mas preciados de luffy y a nadie le gustaría volver a verlo enojado, el causante del XL-19 se llama "gure" ex líder de unos bandidos quien ahora planea vengarse de una vez por todas de luffy y nami, **la venganza definitiva**.

**Continuará……………..**

XL-19, un caso que selló las vidas de todos, los heridos que hubieron fueron increíbles y los daños tremendos, todo eso hace 3 años, todos los que lo presenciaron tienen una herida que quizás nunca se recupere y quien es gure, para enterarse mejor de todo lo que ha pasado leer "destinos cambiados X", ahí explicaré mejor la historia de cómo se encontraron y todo eso, me voy a demorar mucho más en poner cada capítulo de esa versión, después haré la historia del archivo YL-16 en donde se verá la historia de el fin de los sombreros de paja y el desastre ocurrido, así será el orden de las historias:

YL-16: la historia del fin de los sombreros de paja- 100 años antes de la versión Z

XL-19: la historia de cómo luffy conoce sus "hermanos" y el terrible incidente XL-19- 10 años antes de la versión Z

ZL-256:la historia lineal, será el centro de la historia, en donde se pondrá mucho más énfasis.

Estas serán algunas de las parejas que aparecerán: (están en orden según su aparición)

-SANA

-LUVI

-ZORO (será definitivo)

-LUNA (será definitivo)

-LUBOA

Por supuesto que las que no serán definitivas van a ir desapareciendo mientras avanza la historia, ninguna de esas me gusta, no les encuentro sentido pero al que le guste está bien, no le voy a criticar pero sigo diciendo que no les encuentro sentido junto al ZONA, por mí otra pareja que implique a nami o luffy separados son basura, le hago estas parejas para que tenga más romance y no sea tan solo la aventura, así va a ser mucho mejor la historia con problemas a causa del amor.

**En el próximo episodio:** otro día más en la preparatoria (parte 3)

Luffy y nami asisten a la preparatoria, para ellos es como cualquier otro día pero no saben la sorpresa que se llevarán al volver a ver a gure, quién planea eliminarlos de una vez por todas por lo cual ace tendrá que acudir en su ayuda ¿logrará salvarlos?


End file.
